Gayle Gossip
Gayle Gossip is a brown-haired anchorwoman for NGTV. History The Day Ninjago Stood Still When the Ninja watched the news from Dareth's Mojo Dojo, Gayle was reporting on the strong earthquakes hitting Ninjago City. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, the quakes were being caused by the Serpentine, who were tunneling under Ninjago City in hopes of sinking it. Later, when Dareth escaped the Stone Warrior in his Dojo, he accidentally ran over Gayle's cameraman, Vinny, who left in irritation. Gayle then forced Dareth to be her new cameraman. Dareth tried to inform her of an approaching Stone Warrior, but she ignored his warning until she was lifted into the air by the Warrior. Zane kicked the Stone Warrior out of the way and caught Gayle before she can fall to the ground, after which she joined the rest of the citizens in evacuating in the Destiny's Bounty. The Corridor of Elders Following the defeat of Chen's Anacondrai army, Gayle helped Karlof with cleaning up the debris in the Corridor of Elders. My Dinner With Nadakhan Gayle reports on the missing pieces of Ninjago, finding them in the sky before her helicopter is hit by one of Nadakhan's forces and she is sent down the ocean, presumably killed. Day of the Departed Gayle was among those who turned out for the Royal Blacksmith concert on the Day of the Departed. The Hatching Gayle reports on the revealing of the BorgWatch and interviews Dareth. After it is revealed, a Vermillion Warrior attacks them. Scavengers After the power went back on, Gayle Gossip was on TV, informing everyone the Vermillion were taking over Mega Monster Amusement Park. Game of Masks (flashback) Harumi's flashback had Gayle reporting on television, saying that a giant snake was attacking Ninjago City, and to leave the city at once. True Potential At Dareth's bar, the Ninja watch Gayle on TV, reporting the Sons of Garmadon leader Harumi's escape. Later, they watch at the police station where Gayle reports the Kryptarium Prison has been taken over by Harumi and Lord Garmadon. The Gilded Path Gayle reports on the news that the Garbage Depot has been ambushed. Lessons for a Master On the TV, Gayle instructs the citizens to leave the city to find safety. Green Destiny In an alleyway, Gayle and her cameraman are confronted by several Sons of Garmadon, but the Brown Ninja comes in and stops them. Gayle then swoons over him. The Darkness Comes Gayle went live on the harbor to report the unveiling of the Bounty. Into the Breach When Vinny tried to send a message, Gayle told him they have to broadcast soon. The Fall Gayle begins writing a script for the broadcast. When she hears everyone cheering, she is told the Ninja were here to rescue them. She was disappointed that she has to rewrite her report but boards the Bounty anyway. She was among those shocked when she heard about Cole falling off, despite her previously grilling him for the Ninja ruining her report. Endings Gayle can be seen celebrating with the Ninja in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Questing for Quests Gayle reports on the discovery of the Ancient Pyramid found by Clutch Powers. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them Gayle reports that the Ninja and Clutch are about to go to inside the Ancient Pyramid. Snaketastrophy Gayle reports, to her annoyance, on a puppy-petting competition before an Elemental Cobra attacks and scares the puppies away. After the interruption, Gayle decides to change her report as she ventures after one of the Elemental Cobras. When she is back on the air, she spies on Aspheera before she is caught by the serpentine sorceress. After arguing whether the Ninja are dead or alive, Aspheera demands Gayle to tell her where the Ninjago Museum of History is located, but Vinny spills the beans as he tells her the location. The two are later taken by Elemental Cobras. Powerless Gayle follows Aspheera into the Museum, and when Aspheera fights the Ninja, she and Vinny escape. Ancient History Gayle reports the Pyro Vipers invasion in front of the museum. The Kaiju Protocol Gayle is reporting on the Preeminent's arrival in Ninjago City when the Preeminent interrupts her and blows her news helicopter away. She is saved by Samurai X and watches them fight. After Samurai X defeats the Preeminent, she ends her broadcast, thanking Samurai X. Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look Appearances Trivia *Dareth has proposed to Gayle on several occasions but was consistently rejected. *She currently has a crush on Dareth after he saved her life from the S.O.G. *It is unknown why she was not arrested by the Sons of Garmadon, as she had been an ally of the Ninja in the past. However, it's possible that none of the Sons of Garmadon knew that she was an ally and thought she was still just a reporter. *Fred Finley is Gayle's rival. Gallery GayleIdea.png GayleCamera.jpeg DoDGayle.png MoS83 Poster.png MoS95 Gayle Gossip.png Screenshot 20191014-105124.png Screenshot_20191014-105407.png Screenshot_20191014-105430.png Screenshot_20191014-105612.png Screenshot 20191014-133044.png Screenshot 20191014-133036.png Screenshot 20191014-132952.png Screenshotter--NEW118-1’52”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’11”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’39”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’44”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’52”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-7’06”.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Females Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 characters Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 characters